El ultimo Adios
by Yirsy
Summary: En la última batalla, Harry tiene la oportunidad de decir Adios antes de continuar con su ultima gran aventura.


Buenas!

Por aqui con otra de mis locuras!

Mientras mi musa sigue debatiendome buenas ideas sobre el siguente capitulo de mi otro fic, un día estaba escuchando esta canción y se me ocurrió esta locura que están apunto de leer. La canción me hizo llorar mucho por una perdida reciente y ps me tomó desprevenida con las ideas dando vueltas y ya no paré hasta que este fué el resultado.

Es fantasioso, lo se. Pero tenía que terminar de plasmarlo, sino no era feliz XD

**Aviso**: Esto es un Slash Harry/Draco. Ni los personajes, ni la canción es mia. Solo la idea y el desarrollo.

**Fanfiction**

**El último Adios**

Tocó con devoción la piel que tenía a su alcance, el suave roce que conseguía enloquecerlo hasta proporciones innombrables. Había sido una noche que no olvidaría en lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Ahora él dormía a su lado, en una noche fría y oscura, pero no importaba, solo que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, grabar cada imagen, guardar cada momento en su memoria.

Con movimientos suaves se movió poco a poco, intentando no despertar al único que había conseguido mover su mundo de una manera que nadie más había conseguido. Solo con una mirada, solo con un toque, solo con un susurro, nada podía hacerle perderse más en un mundo de sensaciones que la sola presencia de su amado le otorgaba. Draco, su Draco. La única persona a la que amaba de una manera diferente a cualquier otro.

Con lentitud deslizó el brazo que Draco tenía alrededor de su cintura. No quería despertarle, no cuando estaba a punto de salir a enfrentar el destino al que lo habían condenado desde antes de su nacimiento. Suavemente se levantó de la cama, ubicando con la mirada sus propias prendas de las de Draco esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Sin querer mirar todavía al rubio ángel que aún dormía en la cama, se vistió en silencio, tratando de no pensar en lo que le deparaba esa madrugada.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, tomando el último vistazo de lo que sería el sitio donde consumaron su amor por los últimos meses. Nada mejor que los últimos seis meses. Draco era el único capaz de hacer un cambio semejante en su vida. La habitación había sido testigo de peleas, reconciliaciones, sentimientos dichos y no dichos, confesiones, lágrimas, sonrisas… Cada mueble tenía un recuerdo marcado. La chimenea frente a la que se pasaban los días de lluvia charlando, hablando de lo que harían después de la guerra, de los entrenamientos, los ataques, del pasado, del presente, de lo que sentían. Aún ardía el fuego de la tarde anterior, el que habían encendido antes de amarse con pasión infinita hasta caer dormidos. Pasó los dedos por el sillón con nostalgia, recordando cada tarde con Draco… cada beso, abrazo, caricia, cada palabra de aliento, cada broma, cada frase en la que se aseguraban su amor. Nada podía hacer que olvidara el día en el que Draco Malfoy había susurrado un _Te Amo_ a su oído mientras se perdían en un abrazo.

Sonrió

- ¿A dónde vas?

La voz lo sobresaltó. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo y al instante se perdió en la cautelosa mirada de escrutinio que le dedicaba su novio. La plata de sus ojos le envolvió en una caricia, haciendo que la tristeza lo embargara más aún en ese momento. Draco tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto, con mechones rebeldes cayendo por su frente, tapado apenas con una ligera manta que dejaba ver bastante de su suave piel desnuda.

- Tengo que salir- se acercó a la cama y le dio un largo y profundo beso, tratando de transmitir allí todo lo que no sería capaz de decirle en voz alta. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro nuevamente, Harry vio como el entendimiento llegaba a los ojos grises con apresurada rapidez.

- No podrás solo, va a matarte Potter

- Tengo que hacerlo, Draco…

- No, no tienes que… -le debatió, con la mirada fiera advirtiéndole que era mejor que le diera la razón y se quedara. Esa era una mirada que Harry había aprendido a no debatir. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no cedería y Draco lo notó- Harry…

- Te amo Dragón- dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente para luego salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, donde su novio caía de nuevo en la cama inconsciente.

* * *

El campo de batalla estaba repleto de cuerpos vestidos con túnicas de color oscuro. No tenía intención de pararse a averiguar quién había caído por miedo a verse demasiado dolido por la muerte de alguien cercano y, a pesar de que sabía que algunos de los que él quería ya no estaban con él, no tenía el valor de ponerse a averiguar los nombres. Necesitaba centrarse, asegurar que todo estuviera saliendo como lo había planeado.

Corrió por los campos de Hogwarts, el camino oscuro y lodoso por la lluvia que bañaba a todo el que no estuviera bajo techo. Su túnica pesaba más de lo usual, bañada en una mezcla de lodo, lluvia y sangre. Debía llegar, encontrar a Voldemort y acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Por el mundo mágico, por sus amigos, por Draco… tenía que hacerlo por Draco y su futuro.

Los mortífagos se comenzaron a retirar por órdenes de su amo, la voz de Voldemort resonaba en todo Hogwarts, en su cabeza, hacía temblar su ira. Las personas que luchaban con él en los terrenos quedaron paralizadas por el horror, el miedo a la muerte se sentía en cada una de sus miradas, fue allí cuando la determinación y su propio dolor desplazaron al cansancio: Voldemort no iba a matar más, no iba a causar más dolor, aunque para ello tuviera que dar su vida. No quería ver de nuevo el pánico en la mirada de Draco.

Harry se relajó por un segundo cuando la marea negra de mortífagos se retrajo como una ola de mar, quedando como una línea negra al borde del bosque. Los defensores de la escuela le miraron, tratando de descifrar si la batalla seguiría, si aceptaría la petición de Voldemort de una lucha individual, un último duelo antes del gran final.

Sin mirar atrás, haciendo oídos sordos de las suplicas de sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus profesores, nadie pudo acercarse o disuadirlo, los mantuvo lejos por medio de su magia, manteniéndoles a salvo mientras aún podía salvarles. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Los miembros de la Orden… Draco, todos le llamaban con voces urgidas en preocupación, pidiéndole que volviera. Entonces caminó al encuentro de su némesis, sabiendo ahora que acabando con la vida de Voldemort, también acabaría con la suya. Y la batalla comenzó mientras eran rodeados por un campo mágico muy parecido al que les envolvió la noche en la que Tom Riddle volvió a poseer un cuerpo con el que torturar.

Luchó con todo lo que tenía, cayendo y volviéndose a levantar mientras a su alrededor solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los hechizos al colisionar en medio del aire, los gruñidos de esfuerzo o los gritos de dolor. Ambos contribuían a los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar dentro de aquel espacio que parecía haberse tragado el sonido de su alrededor. Lo único que importaba era ganar el duelo. Y él tenía que ganar.

Dejó escapar un quejido cuando golpeó el mojado suelo de nuevo. Sentía que no podría volver a levantarse, sin embargo lo hizo, con la vista fija en el otro cuerpo tendido sobre el lodo. Todo terminaría, el último hechizo y se acabaría. Su varita se alzó en el aire al tiempo que su igual le imitaba dejando salir el hechizo que acabaría con todo. El Verde y el rojo de sus miradas se cruzaron en el último instante en el que todo acabó.

No mas dolor, no mas odio, no mas miedo. Solo oscuridad.

* * *

Un sollozo ahogado por la distancia fue lo primero que escuchó cuando logró recuperar su conciencia. Estaba de pie, extrañamente de pié mirando un borrón de manchas negras que se movían a lo lejos. Todo estaba borroso. Estaba abrumado, desorientado.

Fue consciente de que se sentía bien, mejor de lo que se sintió nunca. Estaba en calma, en una que no era pasible en medio de tanta agitación. Miró alrededor, los terrenos extensos inmersos en la oscuridad de la noche, cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo, llantos detenidos en un instante de angustia, corazones desgarrados. Un campo de batalla. Ahí no había ganador alguno, no con tantas muertes adornando los patios de donde la juventud debe brillar.

Entonces recordó: la última batalla, el último enfrentamiento, el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza de saber que su último grito le arrebataría la vida a su enemigo y a él mismo. Se sintió como si estuviera en una vida diferente, ya no quedaba nada más para él, solo el ver a los que quedaban… sin que los demás le vieran, porque estaba consciente de que el cuerpo que estaba tendido a sus pies era el suyo.

- Ellos estarán bien- susurró alguien a su lado. Ni siquiera se inmutó al reconocer que era la voz de su padrino.

- Puedes seguirnos ahora, cachorro- esta vez reconoció a Remus. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía de tristeza: no quería que Remus muriera, nunca quiso que Remus muriera ahora que tenía a Tonks-. No queda nada más para nosotros aquí…

Sintió la mano reconfortante en su hombro, la sensación familiar de un amigo en el que apoyarte, pero ahora eso no estaba resultando. Tenía la vista fija en un solo punto y las ganas de gritar y de llorar, de liberar la infinita tristeza que le embargaba, se hacía cada vez más asfixiante. Aún así no fue capaz de derramar una sola lágrima. Se sintió repentinamente condenado a seguir sufriendo en silencio, sintiendo silenciosamente el llanto de los que estaban como paralizados detrás de la barrera que aún rodeaba el campo en el que había tenido su último encuentro con la muerte. Su vista concentrada en un solo punto de entre todas las personas que allí estaban como congeladas en el tiempo: Draco. Su mirada de dolor le hizo sentir miserable. Le había prometido volver, tener ese futuro juntos, enfrentar todo lo que viera luego… juntos. No quería ver a Draco sufrir más, no quería ser el causante del sufrimiento de su dragón.

- ¿Estarán… bien?

- Terminó, Harry. Los salvaste a todos, ya nada puede dañarlos más- le consoló Sirius-. Tenemos que seguir ahora, la gran aventura nos espera y esta vez James y Lily nos acompañarán.

Entonces las manos de apoyo se alejaron, dejándole una sensación de vacio aun mas grande, solo para un instante después ser sustituidas por un abrazo que no esperaba. El alivio fue instantáneo, un consuelo que había esperado muchas veces en vida y que solo ahora, cuando ya no vivía, tenía la posibilidad de sentir. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que era su madre quien lo abrazaba. La sensación era indescriptible.

En ese momento todo pareció volver a la normalidad, los llantos, los gritos, los lamentos; todo resonó con una fuerza renovada. Como si de pronto hubieran vuelto a subir el volumen al máximo. Vio como los mortífagos caían con Voldemort, apretando con fuerza la marca que les unía a su señor contra el cuerpo en un gesto de dolor, vio a los pocos aurores que quedaban rodear el campo mientras los inmovilizaban con cuerdas y hechizos. Sin embargo no la barrera de magia que rodeaba el lugar de la batalla aún no desaparecía, causando que Ron, Hermione y Draco golpearan fuertemente contra ella en gritos desesperados. Junto a ellos, Snape y la Orden iban de un lado a otro intentando derribarla con hechizos y maldiciones. Por un momento deseó que pudieran pasar y casi al instante Ron y Hermione caían estrepitosamente a través de la barrera visible y que Draco tomara impulso para correr hacia donde él se encontraba, segundos después Hermione y Ron también le seguían.

- HARRY!- gritó Hermione cuando llegó a donde se encontraba su cuerpo mientras se unía a la frenética forma de Draco de encontrar su pulso- Harry despierta! Vamos… despierta… Por favor… no me hagas esto, Harry… por favor, vamos, levantate..

- Hermione- Ron la tomó de los brazos y la abrazó-… no podemos hacer nada mas… No va a volver….

- NO!- el grito del rubio hizo que a Harry se le comprimiera el corazón de tristeza. Alzó una mano para toca su hombro, decirle que estaba allí, que aún no se iba, pero no pudo tocarle. Su meno simplemente desapareció en el hombro del rubio mientras este se abrazaba a su cuerpo- No, Harry… DESPIERTA… POR FAVOR… NO PUEDES HACER ESTO… DESPIERTA! LO PROMETISTE!... Harry… no te vallas… no…

Poco a poco los miembros de la Orden fueron rodeándolos, dejando atrás a todos aquellos que no pertenecían a ella o al ED. Ron, quien consolaba a Hermione mientras ella lloraba con la cara enterrada en su cuello, tenía gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su cara, lavándole la sangre de las mejillas. Solo ellos tres se mantenían cerca de donde yacía él, los miembros de la Orden se mantenían en una distancia silenciosa, reteniendo a todo aquel que quisiera acercársele.

- Puedes despedirte, cielo, pero no volver- le dijo ella con una caricia en el cabello-. Nosotros esperaremos.

Su madre lo soltó y él asintió sin entender realmente lo que quiso decir con "despedirse".

En un estallido de llamas apareció un fénix, llenando el aire con una canción triste mientras sobrevolaba el lugar e iba a parase en su hombro. Una nueva cúpula de luz los envolvió, solo que esta vez él podía ser visto de pié, junto a su cuerpo siendo abrazado por un lloroso Draco y acompañado por sus afligidos amigos.

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón_

_os quiero decir adiós_

La música resonó por los terrenos, mientras todos veían como en trance al cuerpo casi sólido que era Harry ahora. Sin moretones, sin angustia, sin dolor, alegre y sonriente; un ser lleno de luz. Harry les dio una sonrisa y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a raudales mientras seguían escuchando la canción. Recordaba haberla escuchado en una salida con Draco y haberle dicho que si algún día se iba antes de tiempo le gustaría que ese fuese el consuelo para las palabras que no iba a poder decir.

Al parecer su petición había sido escuchada.

_porque ha llegado la hora_

_de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,_

_hay tanto por lo que vivir_

Paseó la mirada por cada miembro de la orden, cada profesor y cada uno de los compañeros que le ayudó a recorrer el camino. Cuando habló se encontró con que la tristeza que se asentaba en su interior no era reflejada en aquella voz animada y cantarina.

- Todos fueron una parte esencial de mi camino. Os doy las gracias por haberme acompañado y por todo lo que me enseñaron. El apoyo que conseguí con ustedes fue lo único que me dio la fuerza para vencer a Voldemort- se dirigió a los profesores y miembros de la orden-. Gracias por ayudarme a ser lo que hasta hoy fui.

Se dio vuelta hacia Draco, que lo miraba desde el suelo, aún con su cuerpo en brazos. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas y una mirada de profundo dolor era todo cuanto podía ver. La tristeza le embargó con tal fuerza que no pudo hablarle.

_no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar_

_me gustaría volver a verte sonreír…_

_Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme  
Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí  
Te cuidaré desde aquí_

Se dio vuelta a donde estaban sus amigos con una sonrisa. Los dos seres que consideraba sus hermanos. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada, pero no la sonrisa. Se veían derrotados, compungidos y nostálgicos mientras le miraban y escuchaban la melodía. Se puso de rodillas junto a ellos.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa_

_y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"_

_no hay nada que reprochar_

_ya no hay demonios_

_en el fondo del cristal_

_y sólo bebo todos los besos_

_que no te di_

- No saben cuanto me alegra que puedan seguir con vida. Sois mis hermanos y los quiero con el alma. Gracias por acompañarme siempre- Hermione sollosó aún mas fuerte abrazada a Ron-. Se que os metí en muchos problemas, y se que fui un poco egoísta algunas veces, pero no hay nada que quisiera más que su compañía.

_vivo cada vez que habláis de mi_

_y muero otra vez si lloráis_

_he aprendido al fin a disfrutar_

_y soy feliz_

- No lloren por mi, porque iré a un lugar donde ya nada puede hacerme daño. Yo estoy feliz de que puedan tenerse el uno al otro. Estén felices de que al fin todo ha acabado y pueden seguir adelante. Yo también lo haré, solo que de una manera diferente –le sonrió a Hermione y pasó su mano apenas a milímetros del cabello de la chica en una caricia sin ningún contacto-. No llores, Hermione, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer de ahora en adelante para mejorar el mundo y los demás no tengan que seguir viviendo injusticias. Además, se que Ron siempre se quejará pero es un buen chico- Harry miró a Ron, que tenía los ojos repletos de lagrimas silenciosas-. Nos vemos, compañero. Fuiste el mejor hermano que he podido tener. Gracias

Con un nudo en el corazón se fue a arrodillar junto a Draco, este lo miraba con ojos vacíos mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo como si este fuera lo único que podía mantenerle con vida en ese momento. Lloraba en silencio, aguantando que sus sollozos fueran escuchados por los demás. Harry le sonrió con calidez y comprensión y el rubio soltó un sollozo.

- Lo prometiste…- lo acusó sin fuerzas. Harry cerró los ojos sin poder aguantar la mirada de Draco. Se había prometido que haría lo que fuera para que Draco no volviera a ese estado desde la muerte de Narcisa.

- Lo siento, Dragón- extendió su mano en una caricia que nunca llegó, pero que le recordó a ambos todas las veces que Harry la hacía para consolar al rubio.

- Harry… por favor… no me hagas esto…- dijo con voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas se renovaban.

_No llores cielo_

_y vuélvete a enamorar_

_nunca me olvides_

_me tengo que marchar_

- Te Amo, Draco. Fui un tonto al no haberlo notado antes. No existe nadie a quien haya amado mas que a ti. Siento si alguna vez te hice daño, dragón, no pretendía que las cosas fueran de esta manera, pero era la única manera de salvarles a todos. Siento no poder estar más

- No no no no no…-negaba el rubio mientras su llanto seguía. Sus palabras eran apenas un susurro-. Estoy soñando, esto no esta pasando… tu no puedes irte… no puedes estar muerto… Harry…

- Te amo tanto, mi Draco- susurró Harry con la tristeza inundándole la mirada

_Pero mi vida_

_yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_y sólo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_hay tantas cosas_

_que nunca te dije en vida_

_que eres todo cuanto amo_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

- Estaré siempre contigo, Draco; cada atardecer, cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, estaré en cada cosa que te recuerde a mi. Yo ya no puedo estar aquí, pero mi corazón se queda contigo, mi amor es solo tuyo. Demuéstrale al mundo que el Draco Malfoy que yo amo no es cualquier persona. Se que puedes hacerlo.

Se acercó al rubio que le había robado el corazón en un suspiro y repitió el acto que hubiera hecho antes de salir de su habitación esa madrugada. Un casto beso en la frente. Se sintió lejana, pero el sentimiento que puso en él y lo que significó fue lo más real que Draco pudo haber sentido.

_desde mi cielo_

_os arroparé en la noche_

_y os acunaré en los sueños_

_y espantaré todos los miedos,_

- Siempre os cuidaré, desde donde sea que valla. A mi familia, a mis amigos… a mi amor. Ustedes me cuidaron y me protegieron, me dieron un hogar y algo en lo que creer. Les agradezco por todo.

_desde mi cielo_

_os esperaré escribiendo_

_no estoy solo pues me cuidan_

_la libertad y la esperanza_

_yo nunca os olvidaré_

- Adios. Os veré cuando sea su turno.

Mientras la melodía daba sus notas finales y todos sentían que ese sentimiento de calidez que hasta ahora no habían notado que tenían se desvanecía, todos pudieron ver como, mientras la magia se llevaba la imagen de Harry y el fénix, también dejaba ver las personas que le acompañaban.

Draco logró sonreir al reconocer a Lupin, a Black y a los que sabía eran los padres de Harry. Supo que donde sea que Harry fuera ahora, estaría con su familia y que ellos lo cuidarían todo lo que no pudieron en vida.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más grande.

- También te amo, Harry- susurró mientras la última lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

_Beshitos! Les quiero!_

_Comenten y haganme feliz!_

**_Yirsy_**


End file.
